Villi's debut! A bandit in the Training Grounds!? 06/03/2015
Participants Villi Inuzuka The Mission RandAltork: *In a small, well kept house, Villi sat in the main room, holding a strip of jerky above his Ninken's nose. "Liioco, Waiiit" Villi had long unkempt brown hair that fell just past his shoulders. His skin was a slightly tanned pale with traditional Inuzuka markings on his cheeks. A single extended canine came from his upper jaw and rested over his lower lip. His eyes were a cloudy white, the pupils and irises hidden behind a thick cataract. He wore a black sleeveless hoodie made of thin material. His hands were wrapped in bandages with only the fingers exposed, he wore thick leather braces over his forearms. As for pants, he was dressed with a baggy pair of black cargo pants with large pockets. He wore no shoes, leaving his calloused feet exposed. As for his Ninken, Liioco was still growing, barely reaching Villi's knee in height. He had thick dark grey fur that had been allowed to grow out a bit. As Villi and Liioco lounged a bout, a young attractive women with Brown hair tied back and the same markings on her cheeks walked into the room holding a small envelope "Villi, You have a letter from the Kage's office. You didn't paint the windows over again did you?" She asked in a motherly tone. Villi rolled over to his mother and took the envelope out of her hand. He sat crossed legged as he ripped it open and began reading the note inside "No not yet i havent .... Hmm, blah blah blah Bandits in the training grounds ... blah blah get rid of them" Villi read the not as his mother rolled her eyes and Liioco made his way over, chewing the jerky that Villi had dropped. Villi jumped up and hugged his mother before running to the door "See you later Mum. Come on Liioco, let's do this" The duo ran off down the road towards the training grounds as His mother sighed "He could have at least cleaned up first"* RandAltork: *It rained like always. Heavy, endless rain with a sky so dark it could be night time. Water splashed around them as they ran, Villi's hair sticking to his face and Liioco's fur becoming thick "I do sometimes think I should cut your fur" Liioco growled before yipping, directing them to turn left. "Yeah that street was crowded i could hear it from home. This village really isn't quiet" Villi and Liioco continued discussing tedious and pointless things until they finally arrived at the training grounds, as they approached their demeanours did a full flip. They become stern, adrenaline pumping through their body at the thought of a hunt or fight "Show me Liioco", at this command Liioco split off down and alley and up onto a roof and out of sight. The small dog began scouting the area, getting a full lay of the land for Villi. As Liioco did this Villi entered the training grounds, pushing his hair back from his face and grinning at the only other person in the grounds. He seemed like a middle aged man, maybe a bit younger, wearing a thick mountain garb and a scarf wrapped around his face. the man had short, greasy black hair and dark skin. A small Dagger was tied to his waist, and a small bag of what was probably money tied alongside it. The Man, much taller than Villi turned to look at the boy "So them be sendin' kiddys to be doin theirs fightin, huh?" He cracked his knuckles and laughed, drawing the simply designed dagger.* RandAltork: *Villi shrugged as his stretched, cracking his back and neck "I don't know what you just said, but I can see that i'm gunna kick your ass" Villi laughed at his own joke, somewhere Liioco did the same. At that moment Villi dashed forward with ridiculous speed. Before the man knew ho wto react, Villi was already in range to attack. With a swift punch to the man's ribs and another to his forearm Villi had disarmed the Bandit, sending the dagger to the ground "Liioco, fetch" at this command Liioco burst from his cover of training gear and snatched the dagger from the ground before running off with it. After a moment Liico returned to Villi's side, the duo moving out of range of the man. "Good job, anything special?" Liioco shook his head. "Aaaall Right, let's get mental" The pair dashed forward, striking at the man and quick succession. By this point the man had gained his wits again and was now keeping up with the pair, blocking their attacks and occasionally taking a swing when he saw an opening. The bandit seemed to be rather skilled in hand to hand combat.* RandAltork: *The exchange lasted a while until the Bandit knocked the duo back with a pair of hard hitting punches. Liioco rolled up against a nearby wall and slowly stood up, Villi only fell flat on his ass, a large cut in his lip slowly beginning to bleed "Ow, that was unexpected. I did not see that one coming" He slowly stood up. At the last moment he felt the air vibrate, the sound of a leg moving at high speed filled his ears. He brought his arms in front of his face to defend himself. The kick lifted him off the ground and sent him flying backwards. He landed square on his back knocking the wind out of him. Despite this, Villi still began standing up. Liioco was circling around behind the man, staying as silent as he could, he locked eyes with Villi and waited for this signal. Villi grinned and ran forward "You got two hits, so what's that, shame on me?" Just as he said this the Bandit took another swing, Villi managed to block this one but was caught by a kick to the stomach. He stumbled back but quickly regained his posture "Three times then. Shame on us both" He grinned and cracked his knuckles before nodding. He and Liioco quickly launched forward at full speed with the intention to end this mission in a feel swoop.* RandAltork: *The bandit took a swing as Villi closed in but missed as Villi stepped to the side. He was met with a solid roundhouse kick to the chest. As Villi's kick landed, Liioco's attack also connected, the small Ninken had leaped up and latched onto the back of the man's neck. His teeth dug in deep, causing some heavy bleeding. As the man screamed in pain and tried to shake Liioco off, Villi followed up with a heavy handed uppercut to the man's jaw causing him to bite his tongue severely. As the bandit doubled over, Liioco jumped off the man's back and began tearing at the man's heal. Villi whistled ushering Liioco to move out of the way, at this point Liioco kneed the bandit in the throat knocking him onto his back. The duo stood over the bandit as he lay, moving in and out of consciousness and bleeding profusely from his neck and mouth. Villi leant down, snatching the coin bag from the man's hip and finally knocking the man out with a final punch.* RandAltork: *Villi and Liioco split up after leaving the training grounds, Liioco went off to find a jounin to help take the Bandit away while Villi went to turn the mission in. Villi Rubbed his lip as he walked, it was swollen slightly but had stopped bleeding at least. He rummaged through the coin bag and removed half of its contents and stuffing them in his pocket. Villi reached the Kage's building to find Liioco laying patiently at its main entrance "All cleaned up now? That's good, he smelt terrible" The two entered the building and turned the mission in, using the now half empty bag of coins as proof of his success. Once dismissed the two hurried home, eager to tell Villi's mother all about it. "First mission, was a buh-reeeeze" Liioco yipped in aggreement.*